Lizzy Tucker
by ZoTRM
Summary: This was written by someone else. This is about what happened after the ending of the book.


This is dedicated to Jess/Jessica (Green Eyed Girl) because she is real sweetheart! Thanks a bunch,Jess. 3 rachel  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own any Tuck everlasting characters. But I do own Elizabeth (Lizzy), Benjamin (Benji) and Jacob (Jake) Jackson.  
  
*  
  
1.Prologe (i don know how 2 spel)  
  
My name is Elizabeth Tuck, but I'm more often known as Lizzy Tuck. I'm fifteen years old and this is my story.  
  
Have you ever read the book "Tuck Everlasting" by Eunice Iverstone ((**a/n~this is a diff. version,k?**))?? Yeah. Winnie Foster, age 17, meets Jesse Tuck, age 17? Yeah that story. Where the two lovers forbiddenly run away and get married. Yes... Forbidden. It was forbidden because Jesse had drank some water from a magical spring. This water made his ma, his pa, his older brother Miles and himself all immortal. ~Immortal- adj: to neverage, to never die~ Yeah. So then Winnie drank some too because she, errr, wanted to spend the rest of her damned life with a country boy named Jesse Tuck. Yada yada. The end. YEAH RIGHT!!! Of course, they had children: the older---born 9 months after their marriage---a girl named Elizabeth after Jesse's great grandmother, the younger---4 years younger than Elizabeth---a boy named Benjamin, formely called Benji. I am Elizabeth. Here is my story...  
  
((**a/n~Every ten years, the Tucks (Mae, Augustus, Miles, Jesse and *now* Winnie, and the kids) meet at the house in Treegap or somewhere near there**))  
  
2.Chapter One  
  
"Elizabeth!" Ma called. "Where in heaven's sake are you, Elizabeth?"  
  
I ran through the meadow, grabbing my skirts. A daisy chain was placed on my head, just like a headdress.  
  
"Guess you forgotten 'bout me, Lizzy." Jake said.  
  
I turned around. He was so handsome. Blue dreamy eyes. Blonde hair. Handsome and dreamy. The son of a wealthy townsperson, and a retired schoolmistress. Jake. Actually it was Jacob Jackson, but all the people our age called him Jake. He was my, ermmm, I guess you could say my 'sweetheart'.  
  
"Oh Jake!" I smiled. I loved him. "My ma's always callin' for me and I'm used to runnin' off like that, forgetting what I done last."  
  
He smiled. That damned handsome smile of his. The one that makes all the girls in town wish he was their boy. But nope, he's not. He was mine. All mine.  
  
"Alright, Lizzy, go on." He smiled again. "Well if it isn't like Lizzy Tuck herself."  
  
I laughed and ran off. I reached our house, where my ma was standing outside with Benji by her skirts. Benji was four at the time, meself I was fifteen.  
  
"For heaven's sake, Elizabeth, where have you been? It doesn't take forever to get home...from wherever you were." Ma sighed. "Now come in. You watch your brother while I cook. Your father will be home soon."  
  
"Ma, don't you know it's Lizzy? Ever'one calls me that." I whined.  
  
All three of us walked inside. Benji grabbed my skirts, walking behind me. I sat on a chair and Benji climbed on my lap. Ma went to the stove. She turned around to look at me. Her beautiful blue eyes and curly brown hair. Like me. I resembled her a lot, but more beautiful or so everyone including *her* said so.  
  
"Oh Angelface, everyone calls you Lizzy 'cept for me 'n your father. We don't need to. We're your parents and we gave you the respectable name of Elizabeth, which is your given name." Ma smiled weakly.  
  
Then she looked at Benji, who sat there sucking his thumb. He was four, but acted like he was three. She giggled like a child.  
  
"You beautiful, Angelface, and your brother be damn handsome like his daddy when he get older." She smiled again. She had gotten accustom to the Southern way of speaking, even if she was brought by rich, sophiscated family.  
  
"Aw, Ma, I'm not beautiful. I'm not even damned pretty. I'm not no Susanna Fay (the most richest, beautiful girl in town)." I sighed.  
  
"Don't you use that language in this house, Elizabeth Tuck. If I catch you again, I'll whip your behind." Ma looked stern then but she softened up. "Angelface, you beautiful. God, everyone says so. Even them Jacksons." She paused. "I know you and that boy go out sometime."  
  
"Ma!" I cried. "You shouldn't spy. It's not nice." I mimicked her, teasingly.  
  
"Yep, what's his name? I don't even know his name. But Angelface, I known you and him go out. I know you were with him today, before now." She stopped talking, trailing off, probably thinking about her past. About when she was seventeen (before she drank the spring water) and when she went off to spend time with my father, though he wasn't my father then he was just a country boy named Jesse Tuck.  
  
"You won't tell Pa, willyah?" I asked, looking into her tear-filled eyes, filling up with memories.  
  
"No, I won't tell Jesse." By now she was talking to herself, mumbling while she kneeded the dough for bread. "If I told him, he'd go chasing that boy half a mile outta town. He don't want what happened to us to happen to Elizabeth. He'll be furious if it does. Though he won't know 'til she tells. She won't tell at first. She never does, my girl."  
  
"What happened Ma?" I asked, although I knew she wouldn't answer.  
  
"When I found out I was that way...damnit...when we was seventeen...Goddamnit...I didn't tell him either. Not until we was married. It was already two months, dammnit. He was mighty mad, screaming at me. He didn't understand why. But I knew why I kept it. 'Cause he loved me, I loved him, we was young, like Elizabeth and her boy. But she's younger. God, younger, and if anything happens to her, he'll blame me. Damnit."  
  
I understood now. I understood that Ma had found out she was that way ((pregnant, with child)) when she was seventeen. Before they married. So I was...a mistake. The words floated in my head. I pushed back the tears. A mistake! They were horrifying words. Like somebody had died or somethin'. 


End file.
